buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Axtius
Axtius was the pure-blood Brachen Demon who was the father of Allen Francis Doyle. Drunk on the beauty of the world around him when he was younger, he slept with a human woman, but abandoned the child under unrevealed circumstances, later coming to loathe his "weakness", concluding that the world could never be beautiful as long as the humans ruled it. To this end, Axtius joined the Coalition for Purity, an organization dedicated to eradicating humans and half-breeds, but secretly worked to find a means of purging Doyle of his human half so that he could make Doyle the son he had always sought. He apparently discovered a magic that could accomplish this goal, only to learn upon his arrival in Los Angeles that Doyle had been dead for two years. Learning of the circumstances of Doyle's death, he vowed revenge on Angel and Harry—whom he perceived as "encouraging" Doyle's human weakness—sending demons to attack Harry's current dig site while he personally confronted Angel himself, badly beating Angel with a mystical mace before pinning him to a rooftop so that he would be incinerated by the sun, only for Angel's allies to find and rescue him. At the same time, the Scooby Gang became involved in the fight against Axtius when they discovered the presence of a division of the Coalition in Sunnydale, Giles and Anya being forced to withhold certain items from their shelves when they realized that the items were used in tracking spells, matters becoming more serious when a raid on the Magic Box resulted in Anya being hospitalized. The discovery of a Coalition force at the remains of Sunnydale High revealed that they were moving on to Los Angeles, prompting Buffy to travel to the city to assist Angel. Despite the effort of one of Angel's allies to sow discord in the Coalition by revealing Axtius's connection to Doyle, Axtius was able to quell rebellion by claiming that his past 'weakness' had been purged from him. Tracking the location of a half-breed colony off the coast, Axtius traveled to the island as leader of a large group of Coalition soldiers, only to find himself facing the gathered forces of the island and the majority of the Scooby Gang and Angel Investigations. Although the battle was primarily a draw for the most part, the Coalition forces withdrew after the arrival of Garth, an Old One who had settled on the island centuries in the past, Garth stating that any demon wishing to continue fighting would have to kill him first. Despite the withdrawal of his forces, Axtius continued to try and attack Angel, only for Angel to outmaneuver him now that Axtius no longer had the element of surprise, despite Axtius using a mystical mace while Angel was unarmed. Angel taunted Axtius that he would have been ashamed of Doyle's human act of sacrifice, managing to defeat Axtius when he briefly disarmed him and Axtius focused on trying to recover his weapon rather than continuing the fight. He was subsequently burnt to death by one of his seconds—who possessed the power of pyrokinesis—for his failure. Powers and Abilities As a pure-blood Brachen demon, Axtius was significantly larger, stronger and faster than Doyle was in his demon state, demonstrating sufficient power to do damage to a vampire of Angel's age and experience in combat, although he tended to rely on a mystical mace in these confrontations rather than his own natural brute strength. He also demonstrated a fairly impressive ability to cast complex spells, managing to trap Angel behind a shield that no living thing could penetrate (Although the shield allowed the dead through— thus allowing Spike to save Angel from incineration— Axtius may have simply not bothered with a more detailed spell as he reasoned that nothing dead would try to save Angel). His membership of the Coalition granted him authority over a large demonic army, which were strongly committed to him and his cause, to the extent that one of his followers committed suicide after a raid to acquire supplies from the Magic Box failed in order to stop the Scooby Gang questioning him. Personality Axtius considered himself to be fond of the beauty in the world, but this appreciation was colored by his resentment of the fact that the demons didn't own the world, his past apparent willingness to co-exist with humans being submerged in favor of his rage at his second-class status. Despite his hatred of humans, he proved unwilling to kill his son Doyle despite his tainted heritage, although this may have been out of his desire to find a means of purging Doyle of his human half to give himself a worthy heir rather than any genuine affection for Doyle himself. While he regarded himself as a loving father willing to help his son, his fixation on making Doyle a pure demon made it clear that he only 'loved' Doyle for what he believed his son should have been rather than what Doyle actually was. He was prone to violent outbursts when thwarted and taunted, but he could generally maintain control of himself. He demonstrated a strong refusal to surrender regardless of the odds facing him, but was willing to accept death at the hands of his followers once his connection to Doyle was discovered by them even if he would have preferred not to die. Appearances *''Monster Island'' Category:Males Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Deceased individuals Category:Magic practitioners Category:Military Category:Demons Category:Fathers Category:Demon Masters